


Doc tutors an Anon

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: [Originally posted on /co/. Note that there's a very suggestive yet poorly drawn illustration seen in here.]
Relationships: Doc (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Doc tutors an Anon

>you're sitting on a bed, waiting for her to arrive  
>though you have no idea who she is beyond that she's a gem  
>from what you've heard, gems can form their anatomy however they please, so there's no need to worry about accidental pregnancies  
>she's... "stern", your friends said  
>you really hope that they didn't set you up for nothing just so that they could ditch you and go to the party without you  
>you definitely heard them laugh to themselves as they told you what to expect  
>...  
>she's 30 minutes late  
>god dammit, your "friends" are definitely just trying to fuck with you—  
>suddenly, you hear the door knob being twisted, but the door remains closed  
>you realize that you forgot to unlock the door  
>just as you were about to get up, however, the door flies off the hinges  
>what stands in its place is a small red gremlin with funny hair and a gemstone in her chest, squatting in a ready position  
>you admittedly expected someone bigger, but beggars can't be choosers  
>"ALRIGHT, ROOKIE! PROCEED TO REMOVE YOUR GARMENTS!"  
>in your newfound fear, you hastily do as she says  
>guess she's not a fan of foreplay  
>she haphazardly repositions the broken door upright, tipping the nearby vase in the process  
>meanwhile, your zipper gets stuck, preventing you from taking them off properly  
>with a huff, she stomps towards you as she glares at your embarrassing display  
>she hops onto your bed and irritatedly rips off your jeans  
>as you begin to take off your underwear, she rips them off as well  
>you make a note to call one of your friends later to see if they can bring you some clothes so you don't walk home naked because this absolute fucking marshmallow decided you didn't need any  
  
"Alright, so um... what are we—"  
>"Greetings, human! As your..."  
>"...um..."  
>looks at hand  
>"...'sexual activity trainer', you will refer to me as 'Doc'!!"  
>she clears her throat before continuing to speak  
>"Seeing as how you're COMPLETELY inexperienced in the act of 'innercourse', I will give you a thorough lecture on how to do so."  
"I-I think I'm fine..."  
>"REST YOUR BACK AGAINST THE COVER OF THE BED, ROOKIE!!!"  
>you do as she says, getting yourself comfortable on the sheets  
>a bright flash of light meets your eyes before you're greeted with her naked form  
>despite her demonstrably ridiculous strength, she looks very soft and chubby, especially around her thighs  
>"Now, the first step is to get your 'peepee' hard! Now, let's see here..."  
>you stifle a chuckle at her questionable vocabulary  
  
>"Hm, not solid enough. I think I know a solution..."  
>you feel her climb on top of your chest  
>your vision is blocked by Doc's naked rear  
>her small legs lock around your head as her soft cheeks envelope your face  
>she grinds her posterior back and forth against you, feeling her heavy mass preventing you from breathing as much as you should  
>she pulls her tush away from your face, only to slam it down once more as your attempts at catching a breath is interrupted  
>her cheeks start clenching as you remain defenseless to her will  
>it's getting harder and harder to breathe, reminding yourself that gems don't need to do such a thing  
>you wonder if Doc forgot that such logic doesn't apply to humans as she wiggles her rump  
  
>"Oh would you look at that! It got bigger!"  
>after another playful squeeze, your head is slowly released from her rump  
>you can feel the weird red gremlin climbing down your chest  
>"Now prepare yourself as I begin to insert the peepee!"  
"W-wait, I'm not sure if I'm ready..."  
>well, that is true  
>you did not expect any of this to actually happen, especially at such a fast pace  
>"Of course, rookie! That's what I'm here for!"  
>Doc grabs a piece of paper from her gemstone and hands it to you  
>pic related  
  
File: she's trying really hard you guys.png (15 KB, 436x341)  
  
  
>...  
>well, you're not all that great of an artist either but—  
  
>you were not warned when your entire length was suddenly met with the tight insides of Doc's hot and wet pussy  
>as you're comprehending your newfound euphoria, Doc's soft yet firm hands grasp at your sides as she moans and gasps in response to the insertion  
>"D-don't just lie there! GraaAaAAAAAAaab my hips!!"  
>didn't she just break the door a few minutes ago? why does she need your assistance?  
>oh wait, she's your "sexual activity trainer"  
>how could you forget  
>complying with her demands, you grasp onto the crimson shortstack and thrust  
>she gasps, with her hold on you now getting tighter  
>you repeatedly thrust into her as Doc motivates you  
>"Come on, the rookie I know ain't no wimp!! Faster!!!"  
>"That's it, rookie!! You g-got this!!!"  
>"DoOoOOn't give up now!!!! I-I'm... y-you're almost there!!"  
>you pump your fluid into her body, with her expelling her own respective fluids soon afterward  
>panting for breath, your body remains motionless as your hands release your grip on her  
>she slowly gets up and removes your length from her, appearing to be tired as well  
>"W-well... I suppose that was an... 'acceptable' performance... for someone as inexperienced as you..."  
>she crawls up to the head of the bed and lays down next to you, feeling her warm breath against your neck  
  
>you drift off to sleep, ignoring the problem that your undergarments are now nothing more than scraps on the carpet


End file.
